Danger Never Felt So Good
by invisibly-anonymous
Summary: Sure Bella loves Edward, and all the rest of the Cullens, but what happens when you feel something unexpectedly with someone completely unexpected. It leaves her wanting more! the story is better than the summary so please read and review!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in it.

I wasn't quite sure where it was all coming from, but the one thing I was positive of was that he knew. What used to be a comfortable situation had been made awkward from by uncontrolled mixed emotions. Edward couldn't read my mind, and there was nothing for Alice to see, but Jasper, he felt it all. I could hide absolutely nothing from him.

Friday night, Alice had planned my weekend in an attempt to keep me out of harm's (Jacob's) hands per request of my beloved Edward. It had all happened so suddenly, I really didn't have time to make anything of it. With everyone gone to hunt except for my baby sitters Alice and Jasper, I was unguarded, not in the literal physical sense of course, but emotionally. As much as I loved Edward, I hated his unbelievable self control ten times more. I was sick of lusting over something I wouldn't ever have, unless Edward suddenly grew warm and fuzzy about changing me. His gentle and very chastely controlled kisses no longer had the same effect on me as they used to. Anyways, Friday- Hunting: Me, Alice, Jasper, and a couch. All three of us fit on the same over-sized couch that occupied most of the living room with Jasper on the far left, me to the extreme right and Alice smack-dab in the middle.

Alice's phone rings, and while pretending to ignore it she rushes out the room mumbling something about "making popcorn"… my bowl was full. That meant something happened on the trip. Before I got the chance to ask Alice, she rushed out the front door, "Be back soon!" she exclaimed already halfway down the driveway. I must have missed the part where she told Jasper not to follow her. It was already awkward enough between us, we never talked to each other.

"Are you enjoying the movie Bella?" Jasper asked feigning interest.

"I guess so." was my disinterested reply. I had already seen this movie what seemed like thousands of times. Some movies just don't get old. This one in particular was one of my favorites, _Pirates of the Caribbean: Dead Man's Chest. _ I adore the on-screen chemistry between the characters! It was at the part where Elizabeth was kissing Jack and chains him to the ship in an attempt to give the rest of them a chance to escape. The kiss is by far one of my favorites because you can tell that they both want each other so badly, but they know it will never work out. My stomach began bubbling and warming deep down in the pit filling me entirely with lust, the sexual tension was overwhelming.

Amidst my reverie sounded a muffled clearing of the throat snapping my pleasantries in half. Then it hit me, hard, like a brick. This was Jasper. Every intimate feeling I just experienced, so had he. My strong feelings of realization were replaced with embarrassment. I slowly turned my head just enough to see out of the corner of my eye that he was gripping one of the decorative pillows, his gaze straight forward at the screen… unmoving. I started to apologize but he stopped me mid breath with a fierce stare that made my insides erupt yet again with feelings of intense passion. But again, this was Jasper. He had the ability to force any emotion on almost anyone at any time. How much of this was I really feeling? I continued to meet his gaze. His eyes became hesitant, unsure. He started to lean slowly towards me, I found the notion impossible to resist. I leaned in closer, his intoxicating aroma enveloped me and took over my mind. Now all I wanted to do was kiss him. To ease the searing heat in my lower abdomen, to convince myself these feelings weren't real, to indulge because I knew they were. Just one small kiss. His lips were mere inches from mine. _Almost there… _"Bella…" he breathed, and just before we sealed the deal he was gone, back to the other end of the couch, taking the remote with him. He resumed the movie I never knew had been paused.

"I'm back," Alice's cheerful voice rang, "and I brought Bella a present!" I was unable to fully recover from our little intimate situation, so my reaction to Edward walking through the door was not what he expected. He immediately assumed something was wrong.

"What's wrong Bella? What happened?" Edward walked over to me glaring at Jasper and took hold of both my arms shaking me gently. I had to be honest with not only Edward, but myself.

"I'm not sure," Was my reply. "I think I'm just gonna go to bed. Today kinda wore me out." I tried.

"Do you want me to come with you?" Edward teased playfully.

"No, stay down here, I need sleep, which doesn't come very often when I'm with you."

He chuckled, "Alright, I'll wait until you're asleep." I looked around the room, but Jasper had disappeared. Funny, I hadn't seen him leave, no doubt tomorrow would be awkward. For tonight I was too tired to worry about him, and far too confused to think about anything else. There was definitely something there, and I wanted more. I wasn't done with Jasper yet.

I stared up at the ceiling until sleep finally consumed me. That night, my dream relived the earlier occurrence. Our faces only inches apart, I could feel his sweet, cold breath against my overheated cheeks. Again, I wanted nothing more than his lips against mine. I wanted to be in his arms, to be wanted by him, desired by him. It wasn't exactly the best thing to be dreaming about, especially waking up in Edward's arms. What was with me? I was with Edward, and Jasper with Alice. There's no way it would ever work, there was no way it ever could work. There could never be anything between us. He must have leaned in to try and get up, or grab the remote… he must have said my name to let me down easily, or stop me… who was I kidding? Jasper didn't want me. I was simply caught up in the moment.

* * *

**Authors Note:**

**I have more to the story written, but I didnt want to post it if no one liked the first part. So if you like it, or want to see where it goes, please review, else wise, im just gonna take it down!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: this chapter is a tad short because I had to end it there in order to achieve the desired effect for the next chapter! thank you for those of you that reviewed my first chapter! I do have more written and will post it if this chapter gets good reviews as well! Please review and tell me what you think. **

**Disclaimer: **i still dont own anything

* * *

Morning came and went without a word. Jasper wasn't there and neither was Alice. "Hunting." was Edward's automatic response to my gesture towards their empty chairs. It made sense. My first thought was that Alice had found out about our _moment _last night and forced him to leave. Why did it make me feel so guilty? We didn't actually _do_ anything. I mean yeah, I did love Jasper just as I loved all the Cullens, but im pretty sure this was different somehow… just for him.

It was a beautiful day outside. The sun was unusually bright meaning Edward had to stay inside, and if I didn't want to spend my day alone, so would I. Although I had put our _mome_nt behind, it was still nagging at the corners of my mind. Subtly in every thought I had. Edward distracted me with his music then he attempted to make-out with me. It doesn't work too well when he wont touch me… can't touch me. The entire time I couldn't help imagining it were Jasper. Surely he could not have as much restraint as Edward, and I'm also quite positive he wouldn't want to. "_STOP! Bella…You are with Edward… EDWARD… not his brother! Just stop…" _It seemed the more I tried not to think about him, the more he dominated my thoughts. I needed to get him out of my head.

Later, when everybody was home, and the sun was no longer brilliantly mocking, they wanted to play a game of hide-n-seek. I had absolutely no advantage in this game as I was neither a vampire nor did I have special abilities as most of the others did. So… they paired me up with Jasper, since he was the best strategically and offered me the best chances of winning. I wanted to object, but that might have raised suspicion, and I would have ended up embarrassing myself. Defeated, I stood quietly in distant patch of grass, underneath a large pine tree while the Cullens congregated and discussed what I imagined to be rules. I closed my eyes for a moment, and leaned against the old tree. When I opened them, everybody was gone… did that make me _it_ ? "I hope you don't think that's hiding… We'll surely be the first ones found." It was Jasper.

"I'm sorry, I thought you were still talking with Edward." I retorted sarcastically. Two could play that game.

"I was, but now we're playing. The game has begun." He announced as he majestically held his arms above his head.

"What exactly were you talking to Edward about anyway?" I was curious, but he didn't need to know.

"Oh, I was just asking him for permission to _carry _you, so that we can get around faster, and might have a chance at winning. It helps mask your scent too." I couldn't help but notice something in the way he said the word _carry_. The feelings I had repressed were back, stronger than before. My cheeks immediately betrayed me with a blush I could never control. The only think I could do was look down at my feet, making circles in the grass.

"Bella, we have to hide." I nodded silently but was too embarrassed to move from my spot. He slowly walked towards me, and lifted my face to meet his gaze. "Bella," he said again, "I'm going to pick you up now ok?" I nodded once more. "Do you prefer being carried, or would you rather ride on my back?"

"Which one's easier for you?" I asked. His hand left my face and found my shoulder as did his other. From there, they slid slowly, torturously down the length of my arms and stopped on my hips. He hesitated for a moment, then bold and daring, they continued around to my butt. He squeezed ever so slightly, but never stopped the smooth fluid movement. His hands found where my legs parted and rested there for a moment. My body, which was already on fire, erupted at his sinuous touch. He spread my legs apart and picked me up so that I was wrapped around him, the front of him. His eyes never left mine as he backed me up onto the solid trunk of the tree I had been resting on just moments before. The rough bark cut into my skin, but the pain was nothing in comparison to how wonderful Jasper's body felt against mine. As if it were even possible, my body was growing hotter by the second, every inch of my being tingled with expectancy. He tilted my head to the side so he could press his lips right beneath my ear where he whispered, "I'd prefer you on my back." And with that, we were off. I'm not exactly sure how it happened, one second I was against the tree, the next I was on his back, gliding gracefully through the forest. But even the freezing cold air that was blowing hard and fast against me, could not smother the burning coals. _Had that really just happened?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors Note: Here is the third chapter and the last of what i have written so far. please review if you want me to continue the story.**

**Disclaimer: **I don't own these characters

* * *

We had only been running for a few minutes, but I was sure we were already miles away from where we started. When we finally stopped, Jasper put me down and checked our surroundings to make sure we had not yet been discovered, then he began looking for a place to hide. Fortunately enough, Jasper managed to find an abandoned cottage not far from where we stopped. It was old and falling apart and looked like something straight out of a history book. By the looks of it, it hadn't been used for well over fifty years. I stepped inside and was immediately greeted by the smell of musk and mildew. It was damp, and there was a small cot in the corner. On the opposite wall, there was a fireplace with a pot hanging over already ashen wood. A table graced the center of the room adorned with an abandoned plate that was now cracked down the middle. "How did you find this place?" I wondered aloud.

"This used to be a stopping point for slaves during the Civil War, a safe haven well out of the way of southern supremacists. You see, when you hear about these places, you only think about the north east states like Pennsylvania and Virginia, but few were smart, and moved to the west coast, where they could live their lives undisturbed. Eventually, like every good plan, they were discovered. While most successfully fled, some were not so lucky."

"What happened to the people that lived here?"

"I honestly don't know." I nodded to show that I understood. I sat on the small cot. After some time had passed, sitting turned into laying.

"Jasper, how long do these games of hide-n-seek last exactly?" my voice was laced with boredom.

"Until the last person is found."

"Well, how do you know if someone's not still running?"

"The rule is, stay within one hundred miles of the house, and we are well within range. Each time you find someone, they join you in the search for the others. So the game goes on until the last person is found."

"So we could be here for hours?"

"Potentially, yes. Bella, are you bored?"

"Very much so."

"I'm sorry, do you wish to give up?"

"No, not yet. I've still got a little more in me." I smiled what I hoped was a reassuring smile.

It was growing darker outside by the minute. When the room was just barely visible, Jasper stealthily ran outside and collected some wood, when he returned, he lit the fire place. The room now had a soft golden glow about it that reminded me of Jasper's eyes. I didn't know what, but something about fire light made me warm and anxious. The thought of me being alone with Jasper in this small cottage didn't help. Just me and him, desire slowly started building. The longer I stared at him, the more my body became aware of his presence and the stronger its desire became. Although I was anticipating it, I was still shocked to see Jasper's reaction when he was finally struck with my overwhelming feeling of lust. He stiffened where he stood, back facing me. Another pang of pure desire washed through me forcing an involuntary whimper out of my lips. When I sent it back to Jasper, he all but fell down. He slowly turned to face me gazing at the floor all the while. His eyes found mine as he lifted his face. Black was all I could see, but not from bloodlust, although I wondered if that small detail would play a big part in what was sure to happen tonight.

He took two torturously slow steps in my direction, conflict clearly raging inside of him. One more hesitant step, a last glance into my eyes, then he was back on the other side of the room, hiding in the weakly lit corner. Realization and rejection washed over me and apparently hit him pretty hard too. He gripped the old chair and it crumbled beneath his grasp. I realized I must be making this very hard for him. "Jasper…" was all I managed to get out before he was right in front of me. So close, my body heated up at once, no longer feeling the effects of my imagined rejection. He silently questioned me with his eyes, and in finding no disagreement, he brought his cold hand to my face and let it rest upon my cheek. I closed my eyes, and leaned into it as his thumb caressed my cheek. I unconsciously sauntered closer to Jasper, completely intoxicated by his scent. His other hand slipped underneath my thin shirt and found the small of my back. The singular sensation was beyond amazing and brought on my intense passion. I clung to him rather unexpectedly. He froze but then growled and stretched out my neck so that he could reach it. It came as a shock when his cold lips brushed gently across my neck. He paused as he enjoyed the feeling of my pulsing blood beneath his lips. "Be very still." He whispered breathlessly. For some reason, that line made me afraid of him. Not from its meaning, but from the familiarity of it. Edward… Edward has said those same exact words to me in the meadow not but two years ago. My body started to retreat from what was happening, as did my mind. They were successful until Jasper's teeth found my ear, and his tongue laved around it. My body betrayed me with an involuntary shiver, countless waves of passion, lust and wanting hit me hard. I knotted my hands in his disheveled hair as he began kissing my neck. His tongue was swirling patterns up and down along my pulsating neck. Danger never felt so good. I wanted more. His lips made their way back down my neck to my collar bone and weren't intending on staying there long. Before he could go any further, I pulled up hard on his hair. He looked up at me with sheer animal lust glossing his eyes. I gazed into them a moment longer then pulled his face to mine. His lips were cold and hard but uncontrolled and unguarded. They hungrily devoured my lips with intense passion. His tongue flicked against my lips tentatively. Knowing what he wanted, I opened my mouth and allowed his ravenous tongue inside. His was clearly more powerful than mine, but he toned it down a bit, so that mine could take part in the sensual war. He tasted amazing. So sweet, like honey suckle and vanilla… with just a hint of pecan?

His hands moved deftly over my feverish skin, leaving an even hotter trail in their wake. He hesitantly pulled my thin shirt up to the top of my chest leaving me exposed, but never bothering to take it off all the way. Disappointment coursed through me when Jasper broke off our heated kiss. He picked me up and set me on my feet, then he dropped to his knees and began kissing my stomach. His ice cold tongue had a unique effect on my searing skin. His hands appeared upon my waist. He pulled me closer to his relentless mouth, then once more I was on the cot. It definitely wasn't the most comfortable spot in the world, but right then, comfort held no importance in my mind. He crawled onto the cot and hovered over me. He lowered his mouth to spot in between my breasts and licked it gently, then skipping over the bra, continued his trail downward. Further and further still, I waited in anticipation as he neared my aching need. He lifted his face to stare into my eyes as he fingered the button on my pants. With a devilish grin, he folded down the flaps of my pants and began kissing along the prominent lines that led to my femininity. When he got to the tip of my underwear, he simply pushed it down as far as my pants would allow and continued his kissing and licking without respite.

All of a sudden, he froze, and in a matter of seconds he was gone, back into the corner on the other side of the room, leaving me aching and confused. "Fix your clothes." He commanded abruptly. Not sure of what was going on, I did as I was told and remained sitting on the cot.

* * *

**note: if anyone has any ideas of what i could do with the characters after the hide-n-seek game, please message me and let me know. i would really appreciate everyones input! thanks!!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry it took so long for me to update. I have been really busy with school and such. But please review!!! and tell me what you think :)

* * *

**

For a moment, I sat there, staring blankly… thoughts were racing through my head at an alarming pace. Had that really just happened?

"Bella… Jasper… where are you?"

Why did I let that happen?

"Jasper! There you are!" it was Alice.

Why did we have to stop?...

The next morning, I woke up thinking about our exciting and unusual game of hide-n-seek. I never would've expected anything like that from Edward, let alone his brother, Jasper, whom I may have shared three words with my entire existence. Sure, I would feel awkward now around Jasper… and there would be no point in trying to hide it. He would just pick up on it anyway. Oh my goodness! I forgot about Edward. Has he found out? Has Jasper thought about it? Did Edward see!!!? With that I was out of bed quicker than a blink. My goal: go down stairs for potential damage control. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, I tripped. Just before I sealed my fate, cold hands snaked around my waist, interrupting my unhappy fall. They pulled me up and held me closely to their body.

"You should really be more careful, Bella." A smooth voice whispered into my ear. I shivered involuntarily at our close proximity… then I went cold. We were in the living room for goodness sakes! Jasper could sense my sudden discomfort and untangled me from his grasp. I was glad that he went up the stairs , I would not be able to handle a conversation after that.

I looked around the pristine living room, and to both my relief and dismay, no one was there. I followed the scents and sounds coming from the kitchen, and there I found Edward, Alice, and Esme hovering over the stove. They were cooking breakfast, for me.

"How do you like your eggs?" Edward asked with a gleam in his eye." Esme turned towards me and smiled while Alice was already occupying the empty space by my side. Nope, no one knew. Jasper must have kept his thoughts to himself. Good boy…

"Good morning to all of you too." I responded, my voice thick with sarcasm. Edward must have sensed my agitation. He handed the spatula to Esme and beckoned Alice back to her original spot by the stove before leaving his own to stand beside me. He put one hand on the small of my back and led me back into the deserted living room. I could tell by the look on his face, he was concerned? About what?

"Bella, what's gotten into you?" oh dear… I knew where this was going. "You've been acting strangely these past few days. Is something wrong?"

"No nothing, I just… look, I just need a little time alone. To figure some things out, you know?"

"Bella, if you no longer want to be with me, I could leave, would leave you alone. It would be better for you."

"NO! Edward, that's not what I want, at all…! I never want to leave you. I love you."

"Good to know, I love you too. I just, I don't understand why you're acting so strange. Have I done something to upset you?

"Edward, it's not you at all. I'm just.. I'm…I need some time to think. Can I at least have that? Please?"

"Yes, but Bella,"

"Yes?"

"Promise me, that you will tell me.. when you're ready."

"I promise." With that, he went in for a kiss, but I moved out of his reach and he settled for my cheek and walked away. I sank down into one of the big white couches that adorned the room and let out a long, well deserved sigh.. of exhaustion… no.. relief.

" I think I may be able to help you Bella."

" Jasper! I didn't see you sitting there." He was on the opposing end of the oversized marshmallow, book in hand. That explains his trip upstairs.

"You weren't looking."

"Um, ok. Anyways, why are you … why do you think you can help?"

"Because, if I'm correct, your problem deals with me."

"You're being ridiculous, Jasper. My problems could not be further from you if they took a plane."

"Oh, I wouldn't be so quick to deny it Bella."

"Well Mr. Confident, why are you so sure my problems concern you?"

"In case you've forgotten Bella, I can feel it." Great… Just great…

"What are you talking about?"

"Your mood changes from confused to nervous when you bump into me, from bored to excited when you hear my voice, see my face, read my name. Bella, I know its me."

"Well, it's your fault, that's for sure. I always thought Edward was the only one I wanted, until you kissed me.. and then…"

"Bella, Bella! Just relax. Let me help."

"ok."

"It was nothing. It meant nothing. I don't like you Bella. Never have, never will. At least not in the way you're thinking of. There's nothing to think about. You love Edward. You don't love me."

"How do you know? Jasper? How do you know I don't like you?"

"Again, I can feel what you feel, and your emotions are far from liking… lust maybe, but that's all that's driving you in my direction. Not true liking.. just wanting… it's really nothing to worry about. Besides, Bella, it'll never happen again." I closed my eyes to try and manage the sudden flood of information that my brain was receiving.

"It won't?" I breathed.

"Never again." His voice sounded closer… much, much closer. I opened my eyes only to be staring into his which were directly across from mine. His lips mere inches from mine. I closed my eyes and inhaled his heady scent, as I slowly leaned in closer…

"Bella, honey, breakfast is ready!" and with that, he was gone. Not that it was a bad thing, but we kept getting interrupted on this couch. Maybe one day… no… never again…. Or so I thought.


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I dont own twilight... darn.... **

**on that note... hope you like this chapter.. sorry it took so long... REVIEW!!

* * *

**

"I'll be right there." Breakfast consisted of an intricate version of what was supposedly quiche, with a side of fruit flavored yogurt and orange juice. Kind of an odd combination if you ask me. I sampled the quiche and ate most of the yogurt before taking a sip of the OJ and deciding it was definitely not gonna work. I then retired to take a shower, but really what I wanted was just a chance to think, completely alone, without any vampires what-so-ever.

I carefully closed and locked the door to the extravagant bathroom where every decoration was way over done. I was surprised there wasn't a complimentary orchestra for easy listening while you bathe… hell, there was enough room for one. Why do they have such a big bathroom if they never use it? I reached into the gold rimmed shower to turn on the hot water before closing the ornate glass door. I stood in front of the mirror staring at myself, checking for any inconsistencies that might compromise my perfect complexion. As always, there were none. I rearranged my hair in potential styles until finally the edges of the mirror began to fog. This was my go ahead to start removing my clothes. It not only meant the water and room were nice and toasty, but that I wouldn't have to see myself naked. I hate nudity. I shed my clothes and left them in a neat pile on the floor before hurrying into the shower, anticipating its warmth.

When at last my body was used to the temperature of the water, I began to let my mind wander elsewhere. I thought about Edward's conversation with me this morning, about how I felt with Jasper's arms around me. How his eyes looked when he touched me, how his tongue tasted… how if felt as it went lower… lower… the anger and disappointment I felt when he had to stop, how he knew all of this, and most of all… how did I know he wasn't emotion- eavesdropping right now? What I can only be sure was a crimson blush, immediately flooded my cheeks. Well at least now it matched the rest of my body. Why didn't he want me as I wanted him? He should , he has to. I'm gonna make him… no I'm not. I can't. It's absurd, just the thought of it. But I should… how great it would feel to win over him, but not to Edward. For Edward's sake, and Edward's sake alone, I would not attempt to seduce his brother… Seduce? Oh dear, what am I thinking. I shouldn't be trying to seduce anyone, especially not my boyfriend's brother. But he made me feel… SNAP OUT OF IT BELLA! Always wanting more than you've got…. Showers would become hazardous and daunting to me if I kept on thinking thoughts like that.

I begrudgingly turned off the water and stood there fore a moment, letting the steam envelop me. I squeezed my hair and opened the door, but when I reached out for my towel, it wasn't there. Of course, leave it to me to forget a towel. It was simply too risky to run out to the hall closet and get one, and I wasn't all too keen on leaving my cozy cloud of steam. "Someone! Anyone! Help! I need a towel!" yep, definitely lazy… "Please!! I would really like to get out."

"Hold on!, and quite screaming." I couldn't tell who it was, but I was glad I was being rescued. "Umm, do you want me to leave it right outside the door?"

"NO!" I sounded urgent. "Just, can you please bring it in to me?"

"Uhh, Bella, I don't really think that's such a good idea."

"Nonsense, I'm still in the shower and the glass is fogged. Please, just bring it in. Hurry, while I'm still warm." I heard an exasperated sigh followed by a faint jiggling of the doorknob… oh yeah… it was locked. But they are vampires… nothing is impossible for them, and I was right. Only a matter of seconds later, the voice was asking me where to put my sought after towel. "Here." I directed holding my arm out, breaking my cloud, allowing a wave of cold air to penetrate it. A chill ran up my spine causing me to accidentally let go of the shower door… and of course, the swinging door favored the open position… So here I am, standing stark naked, dripping wet, and freezing cold in the middle of the shower, waiting for my towel with none other than Jasper…………… how did this all go wrong? Jasper…. Jasper?...?... OH SNAP! It's Jasper… in the bathroom, with my towel…. Looking at me…. My body instantly heated up again and his eyes were fixed on my hardened nipples. I honestly wasn't sure if they were that way from the gust of cold air, or from the heated gaze of my towel bearer… maybe it was a combination of the two… umm… "Towel please." He mumbled something in gibberish and averted his gaze as I graciously accepted the towel and wrapped it around myself. "Jasper, next time, I would appreciate it if you didn't stare at my chest."

"Well, Bella, next time I'd appreciate it if you hired someone else to act as your delivery man, or better yet, if you'd remember to get your own damn towel before bathing." With that he turn and stomped out the bathroom, breathing heavily and clenching his fists. Oh, it was on… Jasper was sooo gonna want me when I was through. I'd make sure of it.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I don't own these characters. But I do own what they are doing now : ) jk.**

**Author's Note: Sorry guys, it's been a REALLY long time since I last worked on my story, and you might be able to notice as you're reading it, that my writing voice has changed a little bit. The story is still stuffed with humor, but maybe more so than the last time, so read it and enjoy, and don't forget to tell me what you think!**

* * *

With my newfound goal in mind, I began scheming about all the ways I could make Jasper want me. _I could run naked into his room, pin him on his bed, and make him confess his feelings…. No, probably not the brightest idea. Hmm, I could… leave a trail of clothing ending at me… naked. Haha, no not really gonna work either. Who says I have to be naked for this to work. Well, there is the extreme, I could cut myself near him, in front of him, maybe even taste it myself… kinda making me hot. Too extreme, why don't we just start off simple… Let's just openly feel lust for him. He can sense emotions, why not start with this one. It worked before in the cottage, just one more go round on the old mood ring. Jasper Hale, America's mood ring. Yep, so happening. _

I quickly retreated to "my room" from the ball room.. I mean bath room that was steadily growing colder. After getting dressed, I plopped down on the bed for more planning. _I didn't know anything about seduction, let alone how to begin doing it. I couldn't hope to become an expert at it if I wasn't aware of what I was doing. What to do when you've no idea where to start? Google of course. I pulled out Edward's clunky laptop, (you'd think being a rich vampire and all he'd have a nicer laptop) and brought up the trusty search engine. I wasn't very good with the internet, in fact I often seemed to repel mostly every type of technology. I assumed it was the laptop's lack of legs that kept it stuck in place instead of running out the door or flinging itself out of the nearest window. Focus… Who knew that there could be sooo many results for the query "How to seduce a man" , so I clicked on the first bold blue link. Goody, a list. This should be easy. Let's go. _

** Step one: Choose the battle-field.**_ Ok, so basically, it says I need to get him alone, instead of in a group of people. Well duh… what next? _**Step2: Power of scent.**_ Ok, so I need to smell good. Wasn't planning on rubbing myself with onions, but I guess an extra spritz of body spray couldn't hurt. I'd have to bother Rosalie for that one. _**Step 3: show a little, but hide a little more.**_ Well, I'd say he's seen enough to account for the "show a little" portion of this step. We'll just let him recall that memory and dress as I normally do. _**Step 4: Be super confident.**_ This one might need some work. _**Step 5: Send off signs of****interest.**_ Aye aye cap'n, didn't really think I was gonna get him with signs of disgust. This is ridiculous, what am I doing? I don't need the internet, I need practice. _I quickly replaced Edward's computer to its original state glad to be rid of it. The indentations it left on my bare leg were less than flattering anyway. Of course I couldn't help sticking my tongue out at the machinery before I headed towards the door. _Wow, how old am I?_

As I reached the end of the hall, I noticed that it was eerily quiet. Staying with vampires had its drawbacks, I could never tell if they were gone, or just whispering. They were so darn quiet sometimes. I decided to go downstairs just to assure myself of their whereabouts. But surprise surprise, they actually weren't there. Where could they be? Grea t, so I'm actually alone in a vampire house. This should scare me, but it doesn't. "Hellllloooo?" I called, just to make sure I wasn't just imagining their absence. No response. Well, that was good enough for me, "Oh where oh where have my vampires gone, oh where oh where can they be? " I sang. "Back upstairs with you" I scolded myself. Gosh I was turning into such a weirdo. When I reached the top of the hallway I noticed that Jasper's door was open. _Bingo, I'm going in._

He was in there all right. I chickened out on my "march right in" ordeal, but at least I made it to the door, now I was just being a creeper, watching him in his room. He was sitting up straight in his bed, cradling a book that looked centuries old. He looked so calm, and so… smart. Haha. That's because he WAS smart. Ok Bella, if you ever want this to work, you might actually have to talk to him. Just vomit some butterflies and you should be fine. Though I'm pretty sure if I tried to vomit, it wouldn't be butterflies coming up, but a bunch of quiche and insecurity instead. I took a deep breath, and stepped away from my safe haven, my creepers post, my wall… and I positioned myself in front of his door. I stood there, ready, as ready as I'd ever be, then in a swift motion.. I slung myself back into my wall. Ouch. Yep, hit my head. "Bella?"

"Holy cow nugget… I mean . yeah?"

"What are you doing?"

"Well, you see, I uh, got lost, then I accidentally hit your wall, so now I'm uh, I'm in pain."

"For some reason, I don't quite believe your story, at least not all of it."

"It's a good thing I'm not asking you to believe it then huh?"

"I find it odd that you got lost.. where were you trying to go?"

"The, uh… Bathroom, I forgot my, um, I forgot my sock." _There that should throw him off his interrogation. Who am I kidding, who leaves a sock in the bathroom. _

"Ah, ok. Whatever you say." He turned around and started heading in to his room.

"Yeah, that's right, it is WHATEVER I say." I yelled frantically at his retreating back.

He spun around, "What on earth are you talking about Bella? Is something wrong?" he had concern in his eyes.

"Yeah, you know what? There is. Your bathroom is way too big for even a bus full of humans let alone vampires, so don't question my getting lost in it, your house is utterly sound resistant, I can never tell if anyone is home or not, you should really invest in more than one tv and nicer laptops, and YOU should admit that you have feelings for me!" and exhale… that was a really long breath, I'm sure my face was some unattractive shade of red at the moment. Jasper stared at me long and hard before bringing his hand to his forehead and scratching just beneath his hairline of gorgeous golden hair. Shoot, he was hot now, just imagine what he looked like in his own time. He let out a sigh then went back to sit on his bed. I got the hint, now was my perfect chance to try my mood swing. As quickly as I could, I started thinking about our time in the cottage, and what I'd have done to him were we not interrupted. My body heat up instantly, but I was keeping it a secret. I thought about his golden hair leading down to his lion. How I would love to lick and kiss him all over his steely body. I thought about his hands caressing me everywhere he could touch, his tongue snaking out to graze my neck, his lips against mine as they finally met. I was ready. All at once, I looked at Jasper and did what I thought was forcing all of my emotions at him.

My insides were throbbing with excitement and anticipation. He looked up, suddenly clutching the book he had returned to reading. His breathing seemed labored and heavy, his hands began squeezing harder. That poor book… not the time. In an instant, he released a furious growl and whizzed across the room. He slammed the door, then he was in front of me. He started walking backwards towards the wall, arms outstretched, me in between them. We finally reached the wall, my back digging into what I thought must have been the light switch, but now wasn't the time for discomfort, so I ignored it.

"Is this what you want Bella? For me to feel like devouring you? Ripping your clothes to shreds as I grab your fragile body? Is this what you want?" his face was so close to mine, my heart was racing.

"Yes." I whispered, I was hardly in a position to speak. He pushed himself hard against me causing me to move a little.. the lights went out, _yep, definitely against a light switch._

"You like the feel of me, pressed against you, strong and cold?" he breathed in my ear causing me to shiver. I nodded, it was the only thing I could do. "You like the way I kiss your neck, swirling my tongue around in circles as I make my way lower," I couldn't help but notice how his questions started turning into statements. No, not statements, facts… "the way I, dig my fingers into your skin as I run them down your back," _mhm mhmm…_ "when I brush my lips against yours," and he did, " when I hitch your legs up around my waist and grind into you" _definitely elevated… definitely grinding._. " and I kiss you with the passion you could never hope to get from Edward." He leaned forward and gently pressed his lips against mine, then pulled away. _There was only one problem, I wasn't finished with him yet…._


	7. Chapter 7

**Ok, I was on vacation : ) I still don't own the characters and I DO have another chapter ready to post! Airplanes are great for writing : ) Hope you enjoy it.. REVIEW! **

* * *

I tangled my fingers in his golden hair and yanked his lips back to mine. Jasper could have easily pushed me off, but he didn't. He lifted me up to where both of my legs were wrapped around him, and then his hands were everywhere at once, my hips, my legs, my face. I stifled a moan as he worked his way down my neck with his icy cold tongue. He ground into me, pushing me hard against the wall. I clutched my fingers tighter into his hair, then he spun me around and before I knew it, I was on my back in the bed, no longer wrapped around him. I looked up to see him towering over me with a greedy look in his eyes. "You really wanna know how it feels Bella?" Jasper taunted. I nodded fervently. I swear, if it were possible to explode, this would be the moment to do it. Jasper like, combined all of our lust together and slammed it into me. I felt like crying and laughing at the same time, but worst of all, I felt this overwhelming need, and it was suffocating me. Unable to say anything, I reached towards Jasper, silently pleading with him to somehow fulfill this need he had forced upon me. "Oh, poor Bella. You can dish it, but you can't take it can you?" a tear spilled from my eye and rolled off the side of my face. My emotions were all over the place. He was right, I couldn't take it. I lunged myself at him and pulled him back on to the bed with me. That must have been the last straw. With one swift movement, my shirt was torn in half and I let it fall off my arms, then it was Jasper's turn. As he was sliding off his shirt, I unbuttoned my shorts and attempted to slide them off my slender legs, but he grabbed my wrists and shook his head in disapproval at me. He put his fingers on my shoulders and lowered me back down on the bed. When I was laying down, he slipped the tips of his fingers underneath the band of my shorts on either side of my hips and slowly pulled them off. I couldn't let him have all the fun. I sat up and scooted towards the edge of the bed before pulling him in between my legs. He put his hands on either side of my face and began leaning towards me for a kiss, but not before I pushed with both of my hands against his bare chest. "What's wrong Bella? I thought you wanted this." He sneered. He seriously needed a change of attitude about this whole ordeal. There were many things I wanted to say back to arrogant Jasper, but what would that help? I resolved to show him. I slowly slid my hands down his smooth chest until I reached the belt buckle on his jeans. He needed to be distracted while I fumbled with his pants so I began licking and kissing my way down his chest. He threaded his hand through my hair and tilted his head backwards, eyes closed. Goodness, Alice must suck in bed. For a brief moment, I thought about how wrong what I was doing was, then he moaned, and I knew that I wanted to hear it again and again. I wanted my name to spill from his lips. By the time my mouth reached his pants, I was unzipping the last little bit. I wandered my tongue back up his abdomen and lingered on his belly button while my hand gingerly massaged his crotch through his jeans. When I thought he was hard enough, I made my way back down with my tongue and slipped my hand into his boxers. When I first felt him, he jumped. I started stroking and he stiffened. I pulled his boxers lower to reveal his erection and brought my mouth close to the head breathing ever so slightly onto it and he shivered. He was vulnerable, I was winning. I extended my tongue towards the head, but then retreated. Instead I licked my way from the base of his penis to the top, but just before the head I pulled away and blew cool air onto the hot trail that I had just left.

"You like that, Jasper?" I whispered. He growled in response and threaded his other hand through my hair. It was time, I lowered my mouth to his glistening head one more time and gently kissed it before taking it into my mouth. His grip tightened on my head with a sharp intake of breath. I didn't know what I was supposed to do, I had never gotten this far with Edward. I rolled my tongue around in my mouth, making sure his penis was well covered. I began to go lower, taking more of his enormous length in my hot willing mouth. His grip tightened still and he began pushing my head lower. I couldn't take much more in my mouth, but I knew he wanted that, so I put my hand around the remaining exposed portion of cock. Going back up made Jasper groan with pleasure and me hum with satisfaction. I remember this one time in English class, they were making fun of this kid for using a vacuum cleaner to pleasure himself, but he must have done it for a reason. I decided I would be Jasper's vacuum cleaner. I sucked and sucked on his throbbing member when I reached the top again. This made him mumble unintelligible things. This went on for a few more minutes before Jasper pulled back on my hair and forced me to look up at him. His eyes were almost black with desire when he pushed me back onto the bed. He was then on all fours hovering above me before bringing his mouth to my neck. He began working his way down the length of my body, exactly as I had done to him. When he reached my underwear, he inhaled deeply and persisted to rip them off. Luckily those were cheap. I was soaking wet and desert hot down there. He spread my legs apart and hovered above my hot spot. He was smiling, no not smiling, smirking… Why was he smirking… "What?" I asked him breathlessly.

"Hold on." Was his reply. His head disappeared between my legs, but not where I wanted it to be. He was licking the inside of my thigh going towards my hot aching need, but when he got to where it should have been, he went to the other thigh. I was going to kill myself if he didn't find it soon. All of a sudden, he did. It was like nothing I had ever felt before. His ice cold tongue against my piping hot sex. Sliding and darting in and out, up and down, back and forth. I was writhing all over his sheets. Clenching and unclenching my fists, thrashing my head from side to side. When he began to pull away, I tangled my hands in his hair and forced him back down to continue what he started. He chuckled a little but gratefully he continued, except this time his tongue focused on my clit and his fingers explored inside of me. I was so intoxicated that I couldn't think straight. I just clutched his head and thrust my hips towards his lips. I felt like exploding, and I did when he sucked hard on my precious little bundle of nerves. I closed my eyes and floated on this high that Jasper had just given me. I thought we were done, but Jasper kept sucking and thrusting his fingers into me, and I felt that need spark up inside of me again. He raised his head and brought his lips to mine wanting me to taste myself. I pulled him flush against me and began grinding into him. He spread my legs wide apart and positioned himself at my entrance. "Are you sure this is what you want Bella? If I go on, I won't be able to stop." For the umpteenth time that night, all I could do was nod. That was it, I felt his head prodding at my entrance, then three things happened all at once. Jasper thrust into me, I realized just how big he was, and Alice bolted through the bedroom door. Crap.


	8. Chapter 8

**I know this probably won't answer all the questions, but hopefully it'll help clear things up with the Alice situation. I have a lot in store for what happens after this! so here is the next installment : ) REVIEW! I'll try to have another one up shortly!**

* * *

"Jasper! No! Don't!" Alice screamed as she threw herself at Jasper but was deflected and hit a wall. "What are you doing?"

"She was a virgin Alice, I can't just rip out of her. I don't want to hurt her!" he was right, I hadn't even adjusted to the initial thrust.

"I don't care what she was, and right now, the last thing I'm worried about is her comfort!"

"Alice, I know you're upset, but let's talk about this later, can I please have a moment with Bella, to situate things?"

"We don't have a moment Jasper, the others are going to be here any minute. I saw it happening, but I was too late getting here."

"You told the others?" Jasper snarled.

"No!" she pleaded, "That's why you have to hurry!" Jasper raised himself above me, and apologized to me profusely before pulling out gently but hastily. I was fighting back tears as my lower region erupted in flames, and this time, they weren't welcome. Just before Jasper was completely out, my insides clenched around him and the burning subsided. It made us both shudder. Jasper probably lingered there longer than he should. When he tried pulling out again, another spasm shook me and I whimpered. Jasper lost control and slammed back into me, with that thrust, the burning returned. "Jasper! What are you doing? You have to stop! Please!" Alice begged. But Jasper was gone, lost in the throes of passion. He pulled out slowly again, and as he pulled out, he took the fire with him. He lingered for another moment as though he was going to come to his senses, but I didn't want him to, so I clenched around him again. His hands dug into the sheets on either side of my head and he thrust in again, but this time he didn't wait before pulling out. He just kept pounding into me, harder and harder, faster and faster. The burn was gone, it had turned into that need again. I wrapped my legs around his waist again and started meeting him thrust for thrust. It was animal the way he moved and growled. There was no humanity in either of us. As I started nearing that oblivion that I reached earlier, I dug my nails into his back, clinging to him with all I had. Alice was still yelling, but I couldn't hear her over my own bliss. As Jasper thrust into me again, he pulled all the way out this time, and I readied myself for the return which would be my ending… but it never came. I opened my eyes and sat up only to see that Carlisle had pinned Jasper against the wall, Jasper fighting against him.

"Go into the library, Bella! Now!" Carlisle yelled at me. All of a sudden, the awkwardness of passing Alice on my way out the door was my only concern. I managed to snake by looking at my feet and then ran in just my bra down the hallway to the library. Then the rest of the Cullens arrived home. Thank god Carlisle stopped us when he did. I would have hated for Edward to have seen that. Poor Alice. What had I done. I love these people, yet I can't seem to do anything other than hurt them. Edward is so sure that I'd be better off without the Cullens in my life, but maybe it's the other way around. Maybe they are the ones who would benefit from my absence. I had never really spent much time in the library, yet there I stood, half naked waiting on god knows what. I needed some clothes.

"Where's Bella?" It was Edward, I tried to listen to his voice as an indicator of what kind of mood he was in while I hid behind a bookshelf.

"She's in here, but I'd like to talk to her alone for a moment if you don't mind. I want to fill her in on what's going on." Carlisle explained.

"Are you sure that's a good idea? I mean, does she have to know?" _that jerk.._ I thought to myself, _secrets don't make friends, Edward._

"She Has to know Edward, her life depends on it." Carlisle stated. I'm guessing that Edward gave up on trying to keep secrets and let Carlisle in, thankfully by himself. "I don't know what to say to you Bella. I'm certainly not pleased with you right now, but I also can't be mad at you. We should've known that Jasper's lack of control would find its way to you someday, but I also shouldn't have trusted that you would not fall prey to it." Carlisle criticized. Yep, the guilt was coming… coming…, BOOM! There it was. I was guilt tripped. I started crying hysterically. There was a soft knock on the door followed by some inaudible whispering. "Bella, come out here, I have some clothes for you." I peeked around the corner to make sure that it was just Carlisle in the room before motioning him to turn around. I snaked around the bookshelf and grabbed the pile of clothes Carlisle had summoned for me and quickly retreated to my hiding spot to get dressed. "What are we going to do about this Bella? I can't just let it go, but I know it would kill Edward if he found out."

Not Edward, he couldn't tell Edward. "Please, no! Don't tell Edward!" I sobbed.

"Why not Bella? Does he not deserve to know that the girl he loves is after his brother?"

"I'm so sorry, Im sorry, m srrryyyyyy, yy" my words seemed to escape me and instead horrible sobs bellowed out of my mouth.

"Come here, Bella. I'm not going to tell Edward, but we need to make sure this never happens again. "I trudged around the corner with my eyes aimed at the ground and my lower lip quivering. I felt like a small child getting in trouble for the first time. "Have a seat." Carlisle directed me to the couch with his hand. I felt filthy. "Why did you do it Bella?"

"B-b—because (hiccup) Edward won't kiss me like I want him to, or—or make me feel good like Jasper did. He's too guarded."

"He's just concerned for you. He loves you more than he's ever loved anything Bella, he doesn't want to break you before he's had the chance to love you." I nodded in agreement. I was really starting to feel horrible about myself. "Bella, if you love Edward like you say you do, then you shouldn't run around looking for other people. You must be patient, love always is. You'll get what you want one day, just not right now." Carlisle comforted.

"How is Alice taking all this?" I had to ask, it was gnawing at me.

"She's…. coping. She doesn't blame you Bella, she's not mad at you, she's just…. She's disappointed in Jasper for losing control."

"So she doesn't hate me?"

"Of course not Bella, we all love you. It just, might be a little awkward for a while, but Alice has already agreed to let it slide. But understand this Bella, this is a onetime thing. No more repeats or we won't be so nice about it." Carlisle smiled at me, it was impossible not to smile back.

"I promise," I said, my voice now full of confidence, "I will never do that again."

"Let's hope that's a promise you'll keep." Carlisle said as he pulled me into a hug. He was like my second father, and I was grateful for him. "Now go get yourself cleaned up." I started to get up and then remembered what I wanted to ask him before I left.

"Carlisle, what were you and Edward talking about outside the door. What do I need to know?"

"Oh you heard that did you, quite the eavesdropper you are Bella. No matter, it's just Victoria, she's been spotted near Forks again, but don't worry. We are working together with the wolves to protect you."

"You mean, you guys are actually tolerating each other to protect me? How awesome am I?"

"You mean a lot to more people than you know. So try not to hurt anybody else, ok?"

"Ok, I really am sorry. Thank you Carlisle, for being so understanding."

"You're welcome Bella, remember, I was human once too." And with that, I got up and left the library when I bumped smack into Edward.

"Bella, love! Are you crying?"

"No, no it's nothing, don't worry about it."

"I promise you, I will do everything it takes to protect you from Victoria. I swear she will never touch you."

"Thank you Edward, I love you." I said then hugged him with all I had in me. I felt so bad in that moment, how could I ever have done anything to hurt Edward? I vowed to myself to never hurt him again. I had planned on keeping that vow forever, that is until Jasper walked by us mid embrace and our eyes met. Everything we had just done rushed back to me and I was on fire. Jasper felt it too. He stopped dead in his tracks, closed his eyes clenched his fists and inhaled deeply, then he was on his way. Alice followed after him, but her look was not so pleasant. She didn't seem angry, but pity splayed across her eyes. I started crying again, and she kept walking past as though nothing had ever happened. Too bad it did…


	9. Chapter 9

**Authors Note: Hey guys, I'm really sorry I haven't updated this story in like... what seems to be a year. I just haven't really had any inspiration for it. I lost my cool notebook where I had everything written down, so I stopped writing. I'm gonna end it pretty soon, but I'm totally open to suggestions on where you'd like to see it go. I have an ending in mind, but I don't really like it. well, here's the next chapter, it's kinda boring, and it was painful to write, but I did it, and hopefully the subject will interest me again and I can produce some koala-tea stuff. Let me know what you think none-the-less... I love reviews! **

* * *

Due to the disconcerting events that had happened, it was no surprise to me that Jasper and I weren't left alone again. When we were, it was never long before Alice or Carlisle would make an appearance. They said it was coincidence, but I knew they didn't trust me, hell, I didn't trust myself. How could I? Jasper took my virginity… no, no. That's all wrong. I gave it to him. My only regrets would have to be getting caught, and not being able to finish. Ugh this is frustrating. It was lucky enough for both Jasper and I that no one had told Edward. As far as I was aware, only Alice and Carlisle knew, but I'm sure Carlisle told Esme. How could he not? They're married… isn't that what married couples do? None of them had mentioned it to me either. I guess they figured the less they talked about it, the less there would be in their heads for Edward to discover. I could handle them knowing, but, as weird as this sounds, I'm not sure if I can handle them knowing, but pretending nothing ever happened. Something did happen, and I need to talk about it!

I wanted to find someone who knew, who was completely unbiased… my options were limited. I could talk to Jasper, after all, he is the other half of this equation, but I doubt I could get him alone, and even if I could, I'm not sure talking would be our first priority. Then there was Alice… The girl whose boyfriend I just hooked up with… for some reason, I just can't see that going over well. I suppose I could try Esme, but there's the small chance Carlisle hasn't informed her of the situation yet. Better stray away from that choice. That leaves me with Carlisle. He was pretty calm about it when it happened. I guess it wouldn't be totally awkward to talk to him. I mean, it's not like he's REALLY their father… My mind was made up, I was gonna talk to Carlisle and get this off my chest once and for all.

Later that afternoon, while Edward and the rest of the Cullen s were outside playing offense on replicas of Victoria, I trudged down to the living room to watch a little tv. No one was in the house, so I figured it was safe. As I was flipping through the channels, I couldn't help but realize how few of the shows I recognized. After an unsuccessful run-through of the entire tv guide, I decided on a random movie…. with subtitles… might as well give it a chance. I snuggled deeper into the plush, warm couch and rested my head on one of the many throw pillows. The movie, I deduced, was in French. The combination of the lulling accents and the comfort of the couch, it wasn't long before I was drifting into the dream world.

_I looked up to see the bright lights on the Eiffel Tower, they were so beautiful, this night was magnificent and couldn't possibly get any better. I turned in the direction of my male companion who's back was to me. I reached towards him with one of my hands, and purred his name in a sultry accent, "Jasper…." He turned slowly, a smile big on his face. He was beautiful. He had honey blonde hair combed over to one side and the brightest green eyes mine had ever seen. He raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement, as a warm blush crept across my cheeks. I beckoned to him with my raised hand, wanting him closer. He chuckled softly and stuck both of his hands in his front pockets as he shuffled towards me, slowly. When at last he finally reached me, he put his arms around me and kissed my forehead. At that exact moment, a wind began to blow, chilling me just enough to make it uncomfortable. I clung to "Jasper" yearning for warmth from the breeze, but none came. I looked up, to peer into his face, but it was no longer the face of the man I loved, it was in fact the face of a concrete statue. Frozen forever in youth, and in time, this statue could never provide the warmth that I was searching for. As that realization occurred, the whole earth began to tilt, and a new fear infiltrated my mind. I was stuck in the grasp of this statue and couldn't get out. As they world tilted even more, things began to slide off, into the vast nothingness that was the night. One by one buildings disappeared, then the Eiffel Tower groaned as it too began its descent into the nothingness. It was just me and this stone cold statue left, but who was I to be an exception? The statue began to slide towards the edge of the earth, gaining speed as we neared the end. Then we were falling, no more breeze, just cold, dark nothingness. I was weightless, only held in place by the locked arms of the statue. _All at once it hit the ground and shattered, I was flung back into consciousness and onto my bed, in the arms of none other than dear Edward…. He really ruins things sometimes. "I thought since you were sleeping, you might want to do it somewhere a bit more private than the living room." Edward murmured.

"How thoughtful," I smiled. It wasn't his fault I was in a bad mood. "Do you know where Carlisle is?" I asked, still determined to have my little talk.

"He's in the library." Edward looked confused. Just to reassure him, I laced my hands around his neck and pulled his face down to mine. Our lips met and lingered for a moment before I pulled away. I smiled my biggest smile at him and tried to seem fine.

"Thanks!" I chirped as I jumped out of the bed and skipped out of the room. I was dead set on getting to the library before Carlisle had a chance to leave. I continued my fast pace, but no longer as a skip, but more-so a jog/run. That was my first mistake. My second was forgetting how clumsy I was, especially on rugs. As I hit the rug at my fast pace, I shoved it backwards and propelled myself towards the floor at an alarming rate. I threw my hands in front of my face fully expecting to hit the wood floor. But the pain never came, instead I was wrapped in arms. I really need to find a new hobby. _Who was the mystery man this time…_ I wondered as I stood upright fixing my clothes. I turned around to find none other than Jasper, go figure, staring at me intently.

"You really shouldn't run in the house Bella." He uttered monotonously. I simply nodded and folded my hands behind my back and crept along the side of the wall around Jasper, his fiery gaze following me all the while. "Bella…" He started towards me.

"No!" I yelled throwing my hands out in front of me to stop him. "No, no, no, no, no," I was frantic, "this isn't going to happen again. I'm trying to stay away…"

"Stay away? Bella don't be insane." He had continued his advance and now had me pinned against the wall. He was so close, our mouths merely inches from each-others. I could feel his cool sweet breath on my bottom lip. All I wanted was a taste, just one wouldn't hurt anything. Jasper closed the space between our lips and it was soft, tender. Not like our usual kisses. I had grown tired of Edward for the same gentle kisses, much like the one Jasper was giving me now, the only difference being, I enjoyed this kiss way more. It was raw, and meaningful. Not intentionally chaste, but modest none the less. It was beautiful, it was sorrow. He broke the kiss first, leaving me breathless, heaving gently with my back against the wall. His eyes searched mine before he spoke again. "I'm so sorry Bella." Those words sent shivers up my spine. I closed my eyes to stop the dizziness that had begun to take over my head. When I opened my eyes, he was gone, as if he was never there to begin with. Disoriented but still determined, I continued my trek towards the library, more determined than ever but this time at a much slower pace.


End file.
